veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Xornac/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Within the mountain range that occupies many hectars of land in the western hemisphere lies the magnificient and very broad Mount Mino, the home of almost any Taur on Magnifide. While the Empire has tried to conquer as much of the mountain range known as "The Titan's Hands", Mount Mino and their inhabitants were just too much for even the most experienced soldiers and explorers. That way, the Taurs from Mount Mino, commonly called Minotaurs, were undisturbed for millenias and barely evolved from their nomadic tribe-based living, with disputes between the tribes settled by a duel between champions. Xuthua-Phtlam Or'Nac, shortened to Xornac by every other humanoid due to the very exotic language of the Taurs, was such a champion for his tribe. And since his tribe was one of the most wealthiest and practically ruled over many other tribes indirectly, he has been challenged by many foes, none of them capable of besting him. Soon, it is said that his power would be enough to create a canyon splitting the tribes apart by merely striking the earth with enough force. For exactly that reason, Xornac had been forbidden to be a champion and use his strength for fighting anymore out of fear. Xornac agreed and lived a life as a collector and hunter. One day, while hunting especially far away from his tribe, he looked down a cliff and noticed a group of humans fighting funny things that are called "demons" by those humans. For a moment, Xornac hesitated to join the battle, for he also believed the superstition about his power. But in the end, he jumped down and began slaying the humans that dared to trespass on Taur land. Soon after, he turned to the so-called demons and attacked them for trespassing, too, but the demons just vanished and he instead hit the earth. The walls of the valley crumbled, an earthquake emerged. Xornac covered in fear, but when the quake stopped, he looked up and saw that he actually carved out a crude image of the Tusked One, the chosen deity of the Minotaurs, with a single strike. He stood in awe and rejoiced with a thundering voice. Soon, other Taurs came closer and saw the figure, too. It was clear for them, the Tusked One has finally appeared and declared Xornac to be his Volcano Champion. With all the blessings and food the tribes could give to him, Xornac was now on a holy crusade to expand the territories of the Minotaurs. And while he wandered, he noticed that the lands around him were sick with a powerful disease he, luckily, was immune against. Soon, he reached the Prime Gate of Ethernight. A war between humanoids and evil figures was raging and Xornac felt that the Tusked One has guided him to this battle. He would not disappoint him and join any side the Tusked One deems worthy of assisting. Changelog **Range reduced from 900 to 700 **Dash speed reduced from 1200 to 933 * **Attack speed bonus reduced from % to 0 19/12/2015 * **AD ratio reduced from 25 - 50 - 75% to 8 - 16 - 24% 07/08/2015 * **Now increases Xornac's attack speed by % for the duration * **Mana cost per second reduced from 30 to 20 **Lifesteal increased from % to % 22/06/2015 * **Can now be cast beyond maximum range (distance unaffected) 20/06/2015 *Added }} Trivia *Xornac's fun name is Gojira (credits to SirAston).